fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fane Lightfoot
|age=10 |birth= |zodiac= |gender=Male |species=Miniblin |town= |align=True Neutral - originally Neutral Good - later |status=Alive |class=Thief |weapon=Staff |element=None |abilities=Climbing Stealth Can fit into small places |vulnerable= |nationality= |ethnicity= |height=2'9" |weight=8.6 lbs. |series=Legend of Zelda: War of Light and Shadows |sexuality= |first_appearance=Legend of Zelda: War of Light and Shadows |latest_appearance= |affiliation=Himself |relations= |aliases= |voice= |likes=Shiny things |dislikes=Deep water }} A young Miniblin thief, is a major supporting "protagonist" in the Legend of Zelda fanfiction known as "War of Light and Shadows". Physical Description Like all Miniblins, Fane is of diminutive stature, standing a little under three feet tall. He has a medium-length snout that tapers down to a point, over-large ears, and a pair of crooked horns on his head. He has relatively short, digitigrade legs ending in two-toed claws, fairly slim arms with paw-like hands ending in small claws, and a slightly pear-shaped body. He also has a fluffy, medium-length tail that has gauze wrapped around the base of it. His front buck teeth, as well as his smaller canine teeth, stick out of his mouth even when it's closed. His forearms, lower body, tail, and most of his head are in color, while his upper body, muzzle, and upper arms are in color. His eyes have scleras with irises, and are ringed in black. His horns are also black in color. Fane's attire is simple, consisting of only a vest, an ascot, and a cloth belt. History Appearances ''Legend of Zelda: War of Light and Shadows Fane starts out as an antagonist to Link, having stolen the boy's knapsack and attempted to escape with it. Link and Alice give chase, and it ends with Link and Fane falling through a hidden hole in the ground and into a forest-themed dungeon. Naturally, the two boys don't get along at first, but are forced to work together in order to escape. Abilities Being fast yet fragile, Fane is not an up-front fighter, instead relying on his speed to evade foes; he frequently utilizes hit-and-run tactics, but due to his poor physical strength, this tactic often serves as little more than a distraction rather than a reliable fighting style. He is decently skilled with his weapon, a light-weight and surprisingly flexible wooden staff, and can also use it to vault across gaps. Overall, however, he really isn't made for combat; his inexperience due to his young age adds to this. However, he is quite agile, and is adept at climbing trees, fences, and whatnot. He truly excels in the realm of stealth and pickpocketing, having been basically forced to steal in order to survive while growing up. Hyrule's Castle Town tends to be his primary target, as there are plenty of nobles there, and he's skilled enough at his thievery to (usually) get away with his ill-gotten goods; he's definitely gotten chased out of Hyrule Castle Town by guards before, however. Friends and Foes Friends/Allies *'Link' - Rivals *'Link' - Fane starts out as Link's rival during the events of ''War of Light and Shadows, having stolen the Hylian boy's knapsack and attempted to escape with it, eventually causing the two of them to fall into an underground, forest-themed dungeon. The two boys don't hit it off well at the beginning, but are forced to work together in order to escape the dungeon. This marks the beginning of their friendship. Enemies *'Olethros Blackmoor' - Fane seems to be utterly terrified of Olethros and his Shadecallers, particularly because he associates them with what he calls "the rot" (that is, the Luxbane). *'Balgrim Diretusk' - Like Olethros, Fane seems to be terrified of Balgrim as well. However, he is also disdainful of the Moblin, and has, on more than one occasion, stolen goods and trinkets from his gang. Personality Despite his occupation as a thief, Fane is not inherently malicious, and generally dislikes inflicting physical harm on others; his staff is used exclusively to defend himself. Despite his supposed cockiness, he tends to avoid conflict, and typically quails in the face of intimidating foes. He is also terrified of deep water. He is known for being rather selfish, and is generally more likely to look out for himself than for others; however, this is due to the fact that he really has no friends in the first place, so to him, there is no reason to be altruistic. This changes after he befriends Link, however. Quotes Notes/Trivia *His headcanon voice is that of Kennen from the MOBA League of Legends. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Neutral Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda Characters Category:Legend of Zelda: War of Light and Shadows Category:Ryushusupercat's Characters Category:Ryushusupercat Category:Thieves Category:Blins